ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Magneto
How Magneto joined the Tourney Magneto (born Max Eisenhardt) was a German Jew in Auschwitz Concentration Camp, his experiences there were the basis of his action in the decades to follow. He was a friend of Charles Xavier (around that time he discovered his mutant magnetism power) who would later become the founder of the X-Men, but parted ways due to their ideologies being too different. Some time later he formed the Brotherhood of Mutants as a mutant supremacy group which came into conflict with the X-Men a number of times, but has sometimes fought alongside them against a greater threat. Character Select Screen Animation Magneto does Heihachi's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "My power is un-matched!". Special Moves EM Disruptor (Neutral) Magneto fires a electromagnetic beam from his hand while saying "Disruptor!". Hyper Grav (Side) Magneto fires a clump of magnetic power to bind the foe, the opponent caught by the energy with be dragged towards him as he says "Hyper grav!". Flight (Up) Allows Magneto to fly for some time. Reverse Polarity (Down) Magneto pulls any airborne opponents to the ground while saying "GRAVITATION!". Magnetic Shockwave (Hyper Smash) Magneto says "Magnetic SHOCKWAVE!" as he channels his magnetic energies into the ground, releasing a series of violet powerful energy columns that knock his opponent away from him with great force. Gravity Squeeze (Final Smash) Magneto says "Gravity Squeeze!", then he lifts up one opponent and traps them in a sphere of electromagnetic energy and metal, all while laughing evilly. He then closes his fist while saying "You are DEFEATED!", crushing the opponent with the metal and energy and dealing huge damage. Victory Animations #Magneto looks at the sky and says "What hope did you have against the Master of Magnetism?". #Magneto bows with his hand extended and says "HUMANITY disgusts me...". #*Magneto bows with his hand extended and says "HUMANITY deserves it's fate!". (Jinpachi/Fist of the North Star character victories only) #Magneto puts his hands on his hips and laughs maniacally. #*Magneto puts his hands on his hips and says "The dream is DEAD!". (X-Men member/54th Member/Yoshimitsu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Magneto breaks out of a wooden crate then says "Learn now why they call me the Master of Magnetism!". Special Quotes *How foolish of a man with metal bones to face me... (When fighting Heihachi) *I will forge a new future for mutantkind! (When fighting Xianghua) *Mutant-hunting ABOMINATION! (When fighting Xiaoyu or Alisa) *Be grateful I did not rip the adamantium from your very bones! (When fighting Kazuya or any Sailor Scout) *I grow weary of these encounters... (When fighting any member of the X-Men, any 54th Massachusetts member, or Yoshimitsu) *The time of Homo Superior has come! (When fighting any Fist of the North Star universe character or Jinpachi) Trivia *Magneto was one of the first two Marvel Comics villain characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Doctor Doom was confirmed alongside him. *Magneto is also the very first X-Men character to be confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Magneto shares his English voice actor with Yoda and Herriman. Tom Kane once voiced Him. *Magneto shares his Japanese voice actor with Astaroth, Roy Hess, and Ares. *Both Magneto and Onslaught say "The dream is DEAD!" during one of their victory animations in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Magneto's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *His X-Men Children of the Atom boss intro quote "You dare rise against me? The Human era is over, the mutant era has COME!" can still be heard in the Sound Player, as sound file 6. *Patrick Star, a starfish, is Magneto's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival, and Juza of the Nanto Goshasei is his rival in Tourney 2. It has been confirmed that Gold Lightan, the Golden Warriors leader, would be his Tourney 2 midgame opponent. *He along with Juggernaut were once unplayable bosses in X-Men: Children of the Atom from Capcom CPS2. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters